


Most People Are Good

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Bisexual Female Character, Black Panther (2018) - Freeform, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance because Gabrielle is wary of human, F/F, F/M, Gabrielle is very sarcastic and sassy, Iron Man 3, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers, Mutant Pride, Mutant Registration, Mutant Rights, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, POV Multiple, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Phil survives, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Polyamory, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Quote: Wakanda forever (Marvel), Sassy Bucky Barnes, Shapeshifting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Strong Female Characters, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: If there was an award for bad luck, Gabrielle would win it, hands down. Right down to the fact that Deadpool got his hands on Cable's time travel device and she was sent back in time to World War 2.





	1. Dead Man Walking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebcstianstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/gifts), [Goodfellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodfellow/gifts), [angel897](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angel897), [lmdspe3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmdspe3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Me To Church](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012703) by [Sebcstianstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/pseuds/Sebcstianstan). 



> Gabrielle and Isabelle learned the hard to not let Izzy's soulmate, Wade, mess with Cable's time traveling device xD
> 
> The Hunters' outfit https://i.pinimg.com/564x/be/89/88/be89881a6012382c8a6a69e148a65579.jpg and https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ea/63/26/ea6326d241e278adf3a5ad97452152ad.jpg that she wears under this coat https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB15K85ejgy_uJjSZSgq6zz0XXaP/2018-Harajuku-Luxury-Thick-Warm-Winter-Men-Faux-Fur-Collar-Coat-Punk-Long-Coat-Cardigan-Motorcycle.jpg_640x640.jpg but they are to their ankles and these are their sunglasses https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b5/6a/41/b56a411a237fdbfd6c788030cd8ab66a.jpg
> 
> Their nails https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f0/87/ca/f087ca1ea7170d4cf0677e9b9d1accc7.jpg which are black.
> 
> The outfit and Trench coat is made out of the same fabric of yoga bottoms, you know the ones that cling to your butt? Yep, the reason is because they are flexible and allow them to shapeshift into their wolf forms without the fear of tearing their clothes.

**Prologue: Dead Man Walking**

A high-tech HMUV grinds through an arctic snowstorm. The HMUV stops. Two SHIELD men get out. The whipping snow is deafening. They can barely see. The search team leader, a civilian, meets them,  
  
"Listen, for the record, I’m not sure we have the equipment for a job like this." The search team leader said.

"Is the sonar up and running yet?" Shield Lieutenant asked.  
  
"Sure. We’re getting deep ice preliminaries now. Very deep." The Search Team Leader said.  
  
"So? How long before we can start craning it out?" The Shield Tech asked as the team leader.

He stops the Shield Tech, a bit incredulous, "I don’t think you quite understand..." The Search Team Leader points at something. "You guys are going to need one hell of a crane." The two SHIELD menlook a massive wingtip that is jutting from the ice, towering above them like a skyscraper, awestruck. A skull and tentacle logo is just visible through the ice. German words are stenciled ominously below.

The laser burns through, cutting a hole. The metal circle drops, letting in a shaft of light. The two SHIELD operatives rappel down the ropes.  
  
They creep through the frozen, devastated plane. Shattered control screens reflect their flashlights.

The Lieutenant eyes a panel, “GEFAHR. EXPLOSIVSTOFFE.”  
  
He then said into the radio, "This has got to be World War II. But the Luftwaffe didn’t have anything nearly this advanced." He pauses. "Or this big."  
  
"Lieutenant?" The Shield tech asked.  
  
"Hold that, Base." The man said.

The Tech chips at an ice floe, then stops.  
  
"What is it?" The Tech asked.

The lieutenant stares, awed before he said in the radio, "Base, get me a line to the colonel. I don’t care what time it is." He paused again. "This one’s worth waking up for."

He knocks away the last of the ice, revealing a red, white and blue shield.  
  
A snowcat hauls out a huge block of ice. The shield is barely visible inside.

+++++

"Wade, I don't think you should be messing with Cable's time traveling device." Isabelle's voice said through the closed door of her bedroom.

Gabrielle Hunter, who had been passing the door from her return trip from New Mexico with Shield, stopped and looked over at the door. How'd he get onto the island? Did the merc with the mouth swim? District 1 was the largest of the districts located in the USA, it housed all the Ferals in both North and South America. It had been built on a man-made island in the Hudson bay. The only two ways to the island was by either boat or 'copter. And only people with authorization from SHIELD is allowed on this island. 

"I'm trying to make it better." Came Wade's voice.

The seventeen year old Feral choose at that moment to open the door because whenever he said that, it was never a good thing.

"What are yo--"

"Watch out, Gabbi!!"

Gabrielle raised her hand to block the intense white light that seemed to bathe the room, she felt a pulling sensation and then nothing but darkness and the last thing she thought before succumbed to the darkness was that she was going to kill Wade....

+++++

Wade and Isabelle stared at the spot where Gabrielle had been but she was no longer there.

"....."

"....."

Isabelle slowly turns her head to look at Wade who tensed up at that because she did that slow head turn that her grandmother did whenever someone pissed her off and it was creepy.

"Nana is going to kill you...."

"Fuck! I'll be right back! Cable can fix this!" Wade shouted completely forgetting the fact that the matriarch of the Hunter pack was locked up in the deepest level of the Raft. That told Izzy how much he feared her grandmother. 

The seven year old Feral watched as her soulmate left her room and then the large house that the Hunter pack had claimed as their own. She shook her head before she tried to think of something to tell her mother and aunts about where Gabbi was. There was no way they'd believe this but maybe she can have Cable explain this to them...


	2. Tennessee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danielle shows up in this chapter! She doesn't say anything lol

**Chapter 1: Tennessee**

_**NORWAY, MAY 1942** _

Two partisans race across the cobblestones. An ominous clanking sound fills the air.  
  
**"Go and tell the Keeper! Hurry!"** Erik shouted in Norwegian to Jan.

Jan run. Erik sets a molotov down and checks his rifle. The molotov topples on the cobblestones. The ominous clanking get louder until a huge tank, the Landkruezer, crashes through a building.

Erik pales at the HYDRA logo. He runs, but machine guns cut him down.

+++

Jan races toward the front door of a lonely stone tower.  
  
Jan slams down a huge timber crossbeam, locking the door, **"They have come for it!"**

An old tower keeper rushes downstairs, **"They have before."**  

 **"Not like this."**  Jan stated.

 **"Let them come. They will never find it."**  the Tower Keeper said.

The two men turn as the ominous clanking rises outside. The Landkreuzer punches through the wall. Bricks and timber rain down, knocking the keeper back. When the dust subsides, the keeper struggles to his feet, only to find Jan dead amidst the rubble. HYDRA troops pour in, surrounding him.  
  
Outside a modified car pulls up, its hood ornament a Hydra skull. Gleaming jackboots step out onto the cobblestones as well as the black high heels of a woman.  
  
The Hydra soldiers throw the Keeper down in front of the stone sarcophagus in an ornate crypt. The soldiers try but fail to push the massive coffin lid.

 **"Quickly, before he---"** The Hydra Lieutenant shouted in German.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards them. The soldiers snap to attention as a Hydra officer, Johann Schmidt, steps through the rubble. His eyes are sunken, his skin pale and waxy.

Walking behind him was a exceptional beautiful woman.

She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones when she had been looking at him. She had beautifully flawless and smooth skin that had a fair complexion. She had a riotous mop of black curls and gold eyes but they were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. And she had full lips that looked soft to the touch.

The woman had an lithe, firm build yet didn't lack feminine curves, she has wide yet slender shoulders, and ample yet firm and soft breasts that was covered by a white long sleeve shirt that had the top button undone to expose her slender neck, full hips, and thighs; slim waist, and long, shapely legs. She also has a well-defined butt and long, tapering legs with toned muscles that was covered and hugged by black pencil skirt and black high heels. She wore a black leather hooded trench coat with a fur on the collar.

The woman is silent as she walked around the tower, coming to where the young man's body was. She stared silently at the man before she walked around the body without given it a second look.  
  
"It has taken me a long time to find this place. You should be commended." Johann said as he stands before the tower keeper. "Give me what I want, and you will find the Reich most appreciative."  
  
"I give you nothing." The Tower Keeper said.

A Hydra guard moves to clock the old man, but Schmidt waves him off. He leans over the tower keeper.  
  
"You are a man of great vision. In that, we are much alike." Johann said.  
  
"I am nothing like you." The Tower Keeper retorted.  
  
"Oh, no, no. I don’t suggest that." Schmidt sees his men struggling with the coffin lid. "But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be science. The oldest science."  
  
"What you seek is just a legend." The old man said.  
  
"Then why do you try so hard to hide it?" Johann asked as he strides to the coffin. He heaves the heavy lid aside. It smashes to the floor. Inside, a desiccated corpse is holding a crystal cube. "The Tesseract was the Jewel of Odin’s treasure room." He turns it over in his hand, curious then drips it to the floor where it shatters. "It is not a thing one buries." He lifts the old man by the shoulder, hissing in his ear. "But it is close, yes?"  
  
"I cannot help you." The old man said.  
  
"Bo. But you can help them." Johann said. He turns the old man to see the tank pointing at the town. "You have friends out there. Grandchildren, perhaps. I’ve no need for them to die." Terrified, the tower keeper lets his eyes flick to a wall. Schmidt lets the old man down and shoves him back, into the arms of the woman who placed her hands on his bony shoulders and dug her black nails into the fabric of his shirt. He searched the wall, finally landing on the carving of a tree. "Yggdrasil, tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom..." He scans the roots, finally alighting on a serpent. "And fate." He pushes the snake’s eye, releasing wooden box carved like a snake. The old man sags, defeated. Schmidt opens the box. Blue light illuminates his face. He gazes, enraptured. The old man stares, awed. "And the Fuhrer digs for the trinkets in the desert..." He looks over at the old man. "You’ve never seen it, have you?"  
  
"It’s not for the eyes of ordinary men." The Tower Keeper said.  
  
"Exactly." Johann said as he shuts the box, he motions to the woman to come to him which she does silently. The light disappears. He glances over at the cannon, almost distractedly. "Commence firing."

A soldier calls out and the cannon erupts.

Enraged, the old man lunges but is held back by soldiers.  
  
"Fool. None of us can control that power. You will burn." The old man shouted.  
  
"I already have." Johann draws his luger with dazzling speed. BLAM. The woman flinches at the loud sound so close to her ear. The keeper drops. The old man’s blood has spattered Schmidt’s HYDRA lapel pin. His tentacled death’s head is now a red skull. "Come on,  **Fräulein**  Danielle Hunter."

Danielle doesn't react to his closeness or the soft touch, she continues to stare ahead. She doesn't even react when his knuckle continues down until it reached the collar that she had around her neck. It was the newest collar that those scientists had made, she couldn't break free from this collar but she will in time. All she had to do is wait for a weak spot.

And she had the patience for that...

+++++++

**ENLISTMENT OFFICE, NEW YORK CITY, JUNE 1943.**

A paper screams: “ELITE NAZI FORCES OVERRUN NORWEGIAN TOWN.”  
  
"O’Connell, Michael..." An Army doctor called out.

The paper flaps down, revealing a young man. He stands, wearing only boxer shorts. Dozens of half-dressed recruits read newspapers, waiting for their exam results.

Another paper reads: “U-BOATS TORPEDO SHIP OFF COAST OF VIRGINIA.”  
  
"Kaminsky, Henry..."

Kaminsky stands, tossing his paper aside. He glances at the next newsreader down.

The other paper reads: “NAZIS BURN CZECH VILLAGE TO THE GROUND.”  
  
"Kinda makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?" Henry said

Steve Rogers lowers his paper. He’s frail and small.  
  
"Nope." Steve said.  
  
"Rogers, Steven."

Steve folds the paper and gets to his feet.

+++++

A large black dog trotted through the busy sidewalk of 1943 New York, its pink tongue lolling out of the collar of its mouth and around its neck was a collar that had a tag that had the name 'Tennessee' carved into it.

If no one could tell the difference between a wolf and dog, they would assume that this animal was a dog but it was a wolf. Though it wasn't any normal wolf, you can tell that by looking closely into the animals golden eyes. The wolf stopped in front of a newsstand and looked at the headlines.

Ugh, goddamn fucking stupid moron.

Cable told him numerous times not to miss with his time traveling device, to let Izzy fix it since the younger Feral was a genius.

But nooooo, Wade wanted to fix it and probably earn brownie points when Izzy gets older or as he calls it 'when she gets to be the fuckable age'. Cable and Gabrielle both punched him for that remark though Gabrielle stabbed him with her black claws. That hadn't been funny given the fact that Cable's and Wade's soulmate was seven years old. Wade had also found the soulmate that he shared with Izzy, a boy named Peter Parker, who was the same age as Izzy and her twin sister, Arielle.

With a snort, she continued to walk and she was almost passed an open door when a scent caught her attention causing her to freeze and her fur to puff up. It smelled of paint and ink.

She stifled a groan as she bowed her head.

Of course, she would find her soulmate now. In a time that she doesn't truly belong in.

Her luck just really fucking sucks right now.

Ferals are the only one who do not get Soul Marks, the scientists of her time have no explanation for it but the soulmates of Ferals do have marks, if they weren't other Ferals that is, that consisted of whatever animal the Feral had characteristics of.

Cable and Wade had a small wolf footprint at the base of their ears that would grow as Izzy gets older. 

All soulmates of Ferals have footprint marks at the base of their ears, either left or right. And how a Feral finds their soulmate is by scent, it was hard to explain and she had fallen asleep when her grandmother had tried to explain it to them.

In her defense, she was a child when that happened.

Gabrielle slinked into the alley next to the building and peered around the corner, towards the door. She doubted that they would let her in, no matter how friendly she acted so she will wait until the owner of the scent comes out.

++++++  
  
Steve anxiously watches an army doctor scan his file. On Steve's file, a dozen ailments have been checked and a description of his Soul Mark which was a wolf paw print with a thin line going through one of the toe pads behind his right ear.  
  
"What did your father die of?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"Mustard gas." Steve said. The doctor looks up. "1918. He was in the 107th Infantry. I was hoping to get assigned to them if..."

Army doctor interrupted him, "And your mother?"  
  
"Few years back, she was a nurse in the TB ward. Got hit, couldn’t shake it." Steve answered. 

Finally, the doctor shakes his head.

"They weren’t weak, Doc; they were fighters. If you just give me a..."

Again the doctor interrupted him, "Sorry, son. You’d be ineligible on your asthma alone."  
  
"You can’t do anything?" Steve asked upset.  
  
"I’m doing it. I’m saving your life." The man said.

The doctor stamps Steve's file: 4F.

+++

Steve walks out of the recruitment building with a heavy heart and his hands in his pockets. As he walked passed an alley, he heard a whining sound and he looked up and over to see a large black dog cowering in the alley. Its gold eyes were on him as it lowered its head and curled into itself, tucking its bushy tail between its hindlegs.

"Hello there..." Steve crouched down, holding out his hand to the animal.

The dog sniffed the air before it slowly walked over to him, stopping every once in a while to sniff the air again.

"You're a handsome boy....I mean pretty girl." Steve said with a laugh when the dog seemed to get offended at being called a boy, he saw a tag on her collar when she was close enough and he grabbed the tag between his index finger and thumb. "Tennessee, uh? That's a pretty name. A pretty name for a pretty gal." He laughed when the dog playful bumped her head into his chest. "Where's your master?" The dog whined. "Got no one, uh? Well, you can stay with me." 

The dog perked up at that and wagged her tail, barking and yipping.

"You like that, uh?" Steve said as he stood up and looked around to use as a makeshift leash, he found a rope and he tied it around the collar. "I have to go to the movies first before I head home, wanna come with me?"

The dog barked again causing Steve to laugh and walked off, the dog walking at his side. Whoever owned her trained her very well, it was a shame that they gave her up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gabrielle, she has to act like a doggy xD but do not worry, Steve will be the first to know that his new 'dog' isn't a dog at all xD
> 
> Bucky will be the second one to know but that'll be it lol


	3. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out how should Bucky and the rest of her mates should smell to her. Any ideas??

**Chapter 2: Bucky**

"Damn it, Wade!" Cable shouted as he looked over the device while the whole Hunter pack was looking over his shoulder expect for Danielle who was in the Raft. "You made it worse!"

Isabelle felt bad for Wade but then again, he was told not mess with any of Cable's things while the man from the future stayed with the Hunter family. He just chose the time where Wade was also staying with them.

"I was trying to help..." Wade pouted.

"Stay in your corner." Estelle said to Wade without looking at him, as the mother of the missing young Feral she had been the most upset and had dragged Wade by his ear and sat him in the corner, facing the wall. "Can you fix it, Cable?"

"Yes then I will have to search for her, she could have been sent anywhere."

Michelle sighed heavily and said, "Hopefully she knows better than to try to change history."

"That's something Wade would do," Noelle said. "Gabbi isn't that stupid, Nana would have beaten it out of her."

Wade shuddered at that, he secretly hoped that she stayed imprisoned so she wouldn't beat the stupid out of _him_.

"Hurry, Cable." Aubrielle said. "The longer she is there, the more harm she could accidentally do."

+++++

_**MOVIE THEATER, NEW YORK CITY** _

A a swastika flutters on a flag. A newsreel flickers. A column of Nazis stomps down a road.

"As Hitler’s troops continue to ravage Occupied Europe..." The newsreel announcer said.

Steve sits in the audience, watching intently with Tennessee lying at his feet. The black dog was dozing with her head on his feet and his hand was resting between her large ears.  
  
"On the home front, enlistment centers teem with the able-bodied, eager to help our allies." The Newsreel announcer continued to say.

A line of snakes out a recruiting office.

"They’re just tryin’ to get outa workin’ for a living." A few rows ahead, a man shouts back at the screen.

Steve looks across the aisle while Tennessee raised her head with a grumble, her ears perking. A young woman watches the screen, tears welling. She clearly has a man overseas. Across the aisle, a middle-aged Jewish couple looks somber.  
  
"Across the seas, our brave boys are already showing the Axis that the price of freedom is never too high!" The Newsreel announcer said.

Soldiers, some wounded, wave at the camera, their smiles almost convincing.  
  
"Jeez, play the cartoon, already!" The loud jerk shouted again.

Steve sees the woman flinch and hears Tennessee growl softly, her fur bristling. He whispers to the man, "Can you keep it down, please?"  
  
"Together with the allied forces, they march toward freedom and liberation for millions of grateful citizens."

A kid pulls his wagon, a hand-drawn sign says “SCRAP METAL”.  
  
"Let ‘em clean up their own mess, the jerks!"

Steve leans over, fuming. He jabs the man in the shoulder, "YOU WANT TO SHUT UP?"

The man slowly rises from his slumped position. He rises and rises, revealing a very large jerk.

Tennessee stared up at the jerk, her ears pressing flat against her skull as she grumbled.

++++  
  
WHAM! The jerk hammers Steve in the jaw, knocking him into a line of garbage cans. Steve groans and gets back up. Steve’s a natural fighter, bobbing and scoring a kidney punch, but the guy barely feels it. The jerk swings. Steve tries to block with a trash can lid. The jerk yanks away the lid and pounds him again. Steve’s feet lift off the ground. He hits the cement hard. For a moment, Steve lays still. The jerk hovers, panting.

Gabrielle quickly gets in front of Steve's prone figure, growling and baring her teeth in a sign of aggression, she had been watching from the sideline where her mate had tied her to a pole to keep her from coming to his aid. Good thing was that he had used a very old and weak rope so she was able to break it easily.

"Easy, girl."

She turns her head to see Steve getting to his feet again, she whined and moved out the way.

The jerk shakes his head.  
  
"You just don’t know when to give up, do you?" The loud jerk said.  
  
Steve wiped his bloody mouth before he said, "I can do this all day."

She doubted it but she had to give it to him, Steve was a scrapper and she was starting to respect him. And it was going to make it hard for her to not develop any sort of feelings for him.

The jerk knocks Steve back into a pile of garbage. He moves to hit him but someone grabs his arm, stopping Gabrielle who had been ready to rip the jerk's throat out.  
  
"What’s with all the fighting?" A man's voice asked.

The jerk spins to see a soldier, James "Bucky" Barnes, is standing there. Steve's best friend and he had the same Soul Mark under his left ear as Steve, leading both men to think that they share a soul mate.

Gabrielle stared at the newcomer in surprise, he was handsome. Her nose wrinkled as she took in his scent, finding that she liked the scent. It was spicy and it soothed her inner wolf. Then she realized what that means, she just found another soulmate.

Ugh, just how many soulmates did she have?  
  
"Don’t you know there’s a war on?" Bucky asked.

The jerk takes a swing. Bucky slugs him, spins him around, and plants an army boot in the ass. The jerk runs away. Bucky looks down at Steve, getting up from a pile of garbage.  
  
"Sometimes I think you like getting punched." Bucky said.  
  
"I had him on the ropes." Steve said.

As Steve gets up, a folded enlistment form falls from his pocket. Bucky picks it up and reads.  
  
"How many times is this?" Bucky asked before he reads it. "And you’re from Paramus now? It’s still illegal to lie on an enlistment form, and seriously, Jersey?" Then he noticed the large dog standing nearby. "Whose this?"

"Tennessee, we sort of adopted each other." Steve said as he patted her side. "She was in an alley, I don't know if she was trying to look for food or not."

She certainly wasn't, humans eat some really disgusting stuff and canned food doesn't agree with Ferals.

Bucky smiled at her before he held out his hand, "She's really pretty."

Gabrielle sniffed at his fingers before she licked his hand and bumped his hand with her head before she moved her head underneath his hand.

"She's very friendly." Bucky said with a large smile as he scratched behind her ears.

Steve frowns, finally noticing and taking in Bucky's uniform, "Looks like you got your orders."  
  
"107th ships to England first thing tomorrow." Bucky said. "This is my last night."  
  
"So, what’s the first stop. Church?" Steve asked.

Bucky grins and said, "Yeah...maybe second stop."

They start walking out of the alley wit Gabrielle walking between them.  
  
"Where are we going?" Steve asked Bucky.

He whips out a newspaper and hands it to Steve, "The future."  
  
Steve opens the paper to see an ad that reads, “WORLD EXHIBITION OF TOMORROW.” Monorails race around the futuristic buildings. He had angled in a way that Gabrielle could see it, there's no buildings that look like in her time. At least not that she knew about because Ferals don't leave District 1 unless they have permission and Gabrielle is technically a member of Shield.

"Do they allow pets?" Steve asked as he glanced down Gabrielle.

Bucky also looked down at her and said, "They should, I mean she's well behaved and is sticking close to you, Stevie."

"Yeah." Steve said. "So how about, Tennessee, wanna come with us?" 

Gabrielle barked and leapt up, earning a laugh from both men before they patted her head and side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, debating if she should be human in the next chapter like she gets away from them and then returns as a human and in clothes that fit the era...yes, she stole them xD


	4. Annoying

**Chapter 3: Annoying**

_**WORLD EXPOSITION OF TOMORROW, MIDWAY** _

A monorail speeds over an epic fair. Steve and Bucky walk down the busy midway, Gabrielle was walking along between them with a proper leash clipped to her collar. Steve was the one holding her leash.  
  
"I don’t see what the problem is. You’re about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know there are three a..." Bucky started to say.  
  
"Oh my God, there he is!" One of the girls shouted.

The girls squeal, urging Bucky towards them and Gabrielle grumbled, her ears moving to press against her skull in annoyance.

Was she annoyed at the loud sounds that the girls was making or was she annoyed that her soulmate were with two other girls.

She certainly wasn't jealous, that's for sure.

The girls barely spared her and Steve a second glance, which caused Gabrielle to bristle because she now knew who Steve was or at least who she would become. She felt so stupid about not recognizing his face or his kind blue eyes.

He was Captain America, an American icon and war hero. He was the leader of the Howling Commandos and Bucky was his second in command.  
  
A crowd gathers by a stage: “STARK INDUSTRIES PRESENTS...” drawing Gabrielle's attention as she stood calmly next to Steve, watching the crowd (and Bucky) as they move around them and to the stage.

Steve buys peanuts as Bucky and the girls get in close. On stage, a dashing Howard Stark stands with a 1942 Cadillac. The girls giggle, smitten.

Gabrielle grumbled and looked away with a huff, she would have gagged if she didn't think it would cause Steve to worry about if she was sick.  
  
"Ladies, you know how hard it can be putting on makeup in a car that’s bouncing like a kangaroo on a trampoline." Howard said. Steve offers Bonnie a peanut. She looks at them with scorn which earned her a soft growl from Gabrielle who didn't like the fact that she was being rude to her mate. Her attention soon returned to Howard as she accepted the peanut that Steve offered her with his hand, he had cracked the shells for her. She was touched by his thoughtfulness. "What if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile wouldn’t touch the ground at all?"

If Gabrielle had been human, she would have snorted and laughed. There's was nothing like that in her time.

Stark hits a button. The cadillac rises, leaving its tire on the ground, bulky devices where the wheel should be. The crowd gasps. Bucky and Steve gape, impressed.

Gabrielle wasn't at all impressed, she could now see where Tony Stark gets his personality from...and his womanizing ways.

She was very happy that she hadn't meet him before and she'll do her best to avoid his father though she'll be staying in her wolf form, no way she was going to return to her normal form while she was here.

It wasn't worth the risk and her Nana didn't raise no fool.  
  
"Ho-ly cow." Bucky said.  
  
"With Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology (patent pending), you’ll be able to do just tha..." There’s a pop and an explosion. The car slams to the stage and Gabrielle winced at the loudness. Hello, headache. "I did say a few years, didn’t I?"

The audience applauds. As Bonnie swoons over Howard, Steve looks around, sheepish. Gabrielle yawns hugely, flashing her teeth then closing her mouth with a click. Ugh, she was so bored. He spots something in the distance, Gabrielle immediately perked up when she sees his attention elsewhere and he gently tugged on her leash. She gets up from her seat position and shakes before she slinks after him, watching him give his bag of peanuts to a little girl and Gabrielle allowed the child to pet her.

Bucky wraps his arm around Connie. "Hey, Steve. What do you say we treat these ladies..." Bucky said as he turns around with his date.

But Steve’s gone as well as Tennesse. In his place, a little girl digs eagerly into his bag of peanuts.

++++++

Steve stares at a mirrored booth in front of the recruiting pavilion: “YOU DUTY: TYR IT ON FOR SIZE!” with Tennessee at his side, staring up at him with a soft whine. A burly man stands in front of the mirror. He looks big and heroic in uniform. Now Steve steps up. In the mirror, he now wears a G.I. uniform. His disappointed eyes barely see over the collar. He looked down when he felt a comforting weight press against his side and a whine, he smiled when he sees Tennessee looking up at him with her ears pressed against her skull and whining.

"Thanks, Tennessee." Steve said as he patted her side.

Gabrielle wanted to comfort Steve, she wanted to hug him, to tell him that she believed in him even if no one else did but she did none of those things. Instead she remained in her wolf form and gave Steve comfort as a dog would.

Just then, Bucky clamps a hand on his shoulder causing both Steve and Gabrielle to look at him.

Gabrielle could see the girls nearby, watching and talking amongst themselves but she wasn't interested in knowing what they were whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"You’re kind of missing the point of a 'double date'. Come on, we’re gonna get a chocolate soda." Bucky said smiling.  
  
"You go ahead." Steve said.

Nearby was tired-looking man in his mid50s, listening in on the argument. Gabrielle's attention was drawn to him because she knew his face, she had seen pictures of him before.

Bucky eyes the recruitment signs, "You’re really gonna do this now?"  
  
"It’s a fair. I’m gonna try my luck." Steve said.  
  
"As who? “Steve from Ohio”? They’ll catch you. Or worse, they’ll actually take you." Bucky said.

Steve looks at Bucky with a grim smile of disappointment, "You don’t think I can do it."

Gabrielle whined again, sitting down at Steve's feet and leaning against him. In response, Steve scratched between her ears as a silent thanks for her comfort and support.  
  
"This isn’t some back alley, Steve. It’s a war. Why are you so keen to fight? There’re lots of other important jobs..." Bucky said clearly upset.

"You want me to sit in a factory? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon while the men are laying down their lives? I can do as well as them and I got no right to do any less." Steve said. "That’s the thing you don’t get, Bucky. It’s not about me."  
  
"Right. ‘Cause you’ve got nothing to prove." Bucky said.

A tense beat passes between them, one that was agitating Gabrielle and making her uneasy. She could feel their emotions, her inner wolf wanted to ease their pain but once again she resisted her instincts.  
  
"Hey Sarge, we gettin’ sodas?" Bucky's date asked.

Gabrielle grumbled as she stood up and moved to stand just behind Steve, away from Bucky.

Stupid date.  
  
"Yeah. We are." Bucky said as he turned towards the girls with a smile.

Annoyed, Bucky walks toward Connie. Then, he stops, torn. Finally, he turns back to Steve. Bucky holds out his hand. Steve sees his friend’s genuine worry. He shakes his hand.  
  
"Promise me you won’t do anything too stupid before I get back." Bucky said.

"I can’t. You’re taking all the stupid with you." Steve said.  
  
Bucky said affectionately, "You’re a punk."  
  
Steve retorted affectionately, "You’re a jerk."

Bucky crouches and says to Gabrielle, "You gonna stay here, girl?"

She barely even glances at him before she looked away, clearly annoyed.

"You upset that Stevie and I were arguing? It's fine, girl, none of our fights last for very long and we don't hold grudges." Bucky said with a smile. "So you gonna say goodbye or continue to ignore me?"

Gabrielle sighed heavily before she stood up and walked over to him, bumping her snout against his chin. Damn him, he was so charming and made it hard for her to stay mad at him.

A moment of petting and scratching Gabrielle's chin and behind her ears, Bucky stands up and turns to go. He spins as he goes, for a last little wave to both Steve and Gabrielle.  
  
"Don’t win the war till I get there." Steve said.

And Bucky goes, swooping up Connie under his arm. Steve turns to the tent with Gabrielle at his side, looking to him silently.

++++++  
  
A young doctor rips a blood pressure cuff of Steve’s arm, Tennessee was lying close by, she had been watching the doctor closely who had accepted when Steve had said that she was well trained.  
  
"You can get dressed." The doctor said a nurse enters and whispers to the doctor, who eyes Steve. "Wait here."  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Steve asked.

Gabrielle immediately stands up, shaking herself as she moved closer to Steve.  
  
"Just wait here." The doctor said before he and the nurse leave. Steve (and Gabrielle) eyes a poster: “IT IS ILLEGAL TO FALSIFY YOU ENLISTMENT FORM. ONLY TRAITORS LIE TO THEIR COUNTRY”. As Steve scrambles for his shoes, an MP slides open the curtain. Steve looks up at the towering soldier as Gabrielle moved to stand next to Steve, ready to defend her small soulmate if she had to.  
  
"I’m in trouble." Steve said.

Dr. Erskine enters, wearing a lab coat, looking at a file, "So, you want to go overseas, kill some Nazis?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Steve asked.  
  
Dr. Erskine offers his hand hand, "I’m Doctor Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."  
  
Steve said, shaking hands, "Steve Rogers. Where are you from?"  
  
"Queens. 73rd and Utopia Parkway. And before that, German. This troubles you?" The doctor said.

Steve considers this, then shrugs.  
  
"And where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Is it New Haven, or Paramus, or..." Erskine said as he reads the file. "Five exams. In five different cities..."  
  
"That might not be the right file" Steve said.

"It is not the exams I am interested in. It is the five tries." Erskine said peering at Steve. "You didn’t answer my question. You want to kill Nazis?"  
  
"Is this a test?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yes." Erskine said.  
  
"I don’t like bullies, Doctor. I don’t care where they’re from." Steve answered truthfully.  
  
"There are already plenty of big strapping men in this war. What they need now is maybe the “little guys,” yea?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Maybe. What do you do, exactly?" Steve asked.  
  
"Let’s say I believe there is great potential in every human. It’s just a matter of bringing it to the surface." Erskine lays out Steve’s file. He reaches for a stamp. "I can offer you a chance, only a chance."  
  
"That’s all I’m asking for." Steve said.  
  
"So, really, where is the little guy from?" Erskine asked.  
  
"Brooklyn."

The doctor stamps the file: 1A.

"You can take your dog with you." Erskine said as he eyed the silent and well behaved canine that had been watching them during their entire conversation. "We can use more dogs in the fight and she does look like a fighter."

Gabrielle does a slow blink at the doctor.

Oh, if he only knew just how much of a fighter she was....

++++++

A guardpost stands atop a sheer, cliff face.  
  
"Are you ready, Dr. Zola?" Johann asked.

Standing in the back of the room was the silent form of his personal bodyguard, Danielle Hunter. She watched the two men with sunglasses covered gold eyes, tracking their movements and listening to them talk.

Like how a wolf would watch the sheep.  
  
"My machine requires the most delicate calibration." Zola said. "Forgive me if I seem overcautious."

Johann makes adjustments to a conduit attached to a large battery.  
  
"Are you certain the conductors will withstand the energy surge long enough for the transference?" Johann asked.  
  
"With this...artifact...I am certain of nothing." Zola said. Zola eyes more conduits snaking from the battery to a crude cannon. A small, wooden target awaits. "In fact, I fear this may not work at all."   
  
Schmidt glances at the carved box from Norway on a table.  
  
"Then we have lost only time, Doctor. But if it does work..." Johann said. Ancient tomes spread out around it. A mammoth tree, a snake hidden in its roots. "In a matter of minutes, we might control the power of the gods. Either way..." His eyes flick over another engraving: a glowing cube lays waster to a horde of barbarians. "It is a moment of terrible possibility."

Schmidt then opens the box. Blind light shoots out. Zola secures his sunglasses as Danielle raises her hand to over her eyes despite them being covered by her sunglasses. Schmidt lifts out an incredibly bright object of pure energy. He rests it in the cradle. A smoked-glass shield drops down, covering the chamber. Schmidt turns a dial. The cube pulses. A gauge marked :ENERGIENBATTERIE” glows blue, beginning to rise: 20%...40%...60%...But the battery remains cold. Dark.  
  
"We are stable at seventy percent. Well within safety parameters." Zola said.  
  
"I did not come all this way for safety, Doctor." Johann said as he reaches over and turns the dial. 80%...90%...  
  
"At those levels the power may be uncontrollable." Zola said.

Schmidt cranks the dial. 100%. The cube surges otherworldly power bursts from the cube in a burning flash. It floods the conduits, filling the empty batter with blue energy. Just as it appears the battery will burst, the energy flashes in a swirling rush of lighting.

Schmidt and Zola gape as, within the swirling energy, a brief, otherworldly vision forms. Behind her dark sunglasses, Danielle's eyes narrow as she takes in the visions. Then the vision winks out as a searing beam shoots from the gun vaporizing the target, blasting a hole in the wall beyond. Breathless, Zola looks uneasily to where they saw the vision.  
  
"Did you see..." Zola said.

But Schmidt just stares at the destruction around him. He allows himself a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. Your designs do not disappoint..." Johann said. The conduits, like wall of the lab, lie in ruins. "Though they may require reinforcement."

Zola takes a reading at a gauge, impressed, "The exchange is stable. Amazing. The energy we’ve just collected could power a battleship. Ten battleships." He pauses. "This will change the war."

Schmidt pours himself a whiskey, hand shaking. He drinks it before he said, "Doctor Zola. This will change the world." He pours another glass and offers it to the silent woman who walks over and takes it from him, Danielle forms a fist with her free hand, unseen by two men because of her trench coat before she takes a sip of the glass. And ignoring the smirk that Johann was giving her.


	5. A Different Kind of Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using a script that I found on google to write this story and I have noticed that it is different from the movie...oh well xD

**Chapter 4: A Different Kind of Strength**

_**CAMP LEHIGH, PRACTICE FIELD - DAY** _

Eleven healthy recruits stand on a practice field of Camp Lehigh. Steve lookings small but determined in army green, sitting next to him with a harness that had her name and who she belonged to was Tennessee aka Gabrielle.  
  
A woman in British army uniform strides up as she said, "Gentlemen, my name is Agent Peggy Carter. I will be supervising your induction today." She passes out papers and clipboards. "To begin with, I shall need you to complete this document."

Steve reads it: “LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT”, Gabrielle yawns hugely before she shook herself, bored. She didn't have to worry about dying though she'd have to make sure not to get any wounds while she was here or else they would get suspicious. Two guys next to him look at each other nervously. Steve’s not fazed.

A meaty guy grumbles as he takes his papers, "What’s with the accent, Queen Victoria? I thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army."  
  
"What’s your name, soldier?" Peggy asked.  
  
"Gilmore Hodge, your majesty." Hodge said.

Gilmore Hodge....and now she's thinking about Gilmore Girls.  
  
"Step forward, Hodge." Peggy said. He does, the Feral in wolf form has a feeling where this was headed and she shifted to get a better look. She indicates where and how he should stand. "Right leg forward, arms like so..."  
  
Hodge asked in a suggestive manner, "We gonna rassle? ‘Cause I got a few moves I know you’ll like."

She comes close, also putting one leg forward as she asked, "Are you familiar with the art of Jiu Jitsu, wherein your opponent’s size and momentum are used against him?"  
  
"No..." Hodge said confused.

Gabrielle is standing up now, her body tense to see what happens next. Steve takes her excitement as nervousness because he is stroking her side in a calming manner.  
  
She punches him square in the nose. He drops in a heap, eyes watering, a trickle of blood coming from one nostril.  
  
Peggy said casually, "Neither am I."

The men titter. Steve looks especially pleased.  
  
A man shouted, "Agent Carter!"

The men leap to attention as man approaches, impressive, all military. Erskine trails behind him.  
  
"Colonel Phillips." Peggy said.  
  
"I see you’re breaking in the candidates. That’s good." Colonel Philips said then to Hodge. "You. Get over there in that line and stand at attention until somebody tells you what to do." Hodge scurries back. Phillips stands before the men. "General Patton has said that “wars are fought with weapons and won by men”." Phillips notices the sickly Steve. He scowls at Erskine. "We’re going to win this war because we have the best men... And because they are going to get better. Much better." Philips's eyes are drawn to Gabrielle sitting back down. "The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort, made up of the best minds in the free world." The Colonel starts to walk in front of the first row of men. "Our goal is to create the finest army in history. But every army starts with one man. By the end of this week, we’re going to choose that man. He’s going to be the first of a new breed of super soldiers. And they are personally going to escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell."

++++++

That night, the men are unloading their gear in their barracks. Hodge puts up pin-ups of women.

Steve unpacks a stack of well-worn military books, Gabrielle is watching him from her lying position at the base of his bed. He sits down next to her and pats between her ears, smiling when she moved her head so she could lick his hand.

"What's wrong, runt? Couldn't leave your mutt behind?" Hodge asked from across the room, drawing everyone's attention to the two.

Gabrielle turned her head to look at him as Steve gripped the handle that was attached to the back of her new collar.

"She's got enough right to fight for our country than I do." Steve said.

Hodge laughed and said, "Like what? Chasing cats?"

Gabrielle let's out a savage growl as she stood up, baring her white teeth as her ears pressed against her skull and her fur bristled, making her look bigger. Hodge and some of the men who was closer to them jumped and took a step back.

Steve smiled and said, "Scaring Nazis." He patted her side and Gabrielle immediately stopped growling and laid back down, Steve scratched the back of an ear. Showing the men quite clearly that she only listened to one person and that person was Steven Grant Rogers.

++++++

Recruits run through an obstacle course. Steve struggles, last. The recruits scramble up a cargo net. Steve's foot gets tangled. Hodge climbs over him, smashing his face. From an observation, Erskine watches as Steve grimaces but hauls himself up.

Gabrielle stands from her prone position at that but she doesn't attack, instead her upper lip pulls back in a silent growl as her ears pressed against her head and her head lowered. Steve had told her to stay and she was going to stay despite how much it goes against her instinct to protect her mate.

She really hated that guy....

+++++++

Peggy checks a stopwatch as the other recruits wait as Steve crawls through the mud beneath a barbed-wire net.  
  
Hodge kicks out a support, the barbed wire falls on Steve.

Once again, Gabrielle stands but this time the growl is audible which draws the attention of Peggy and the recruits. The Feral is jolted from her aggressive posture when she felt a hand brush between her ears. Gold eyes snapping up to see that it was Peggy that had petted her.

"Be at ease, girl." Peggy soothed.

Gabrielle ceases her aggressive behavior and sits down, her pink tongue lolling out of her mouth as her sides heaved. The fight between between logic and instinct took a lot out of her.

+++++

Steve struggles to do a push-up, Gabrielle is on the outskirts of the recruits, pacing as she watched Steve and eyeballs Hodge. Peggy paces as the recruits do calisthenics.  
  
"I guess I just don’t understand the European sense of humor, Doctor." Philips said he and Erskine walk towards them, drawing Gabrielle's attention to them until she looks away. "You’re not thinking of picking Rogers, are you?"  
  
"I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice." Dr. Erskine said.   
  
"When you invited a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my Army base, I let it slide because I assumed he’d be useful to you. Like a gerbil. I never thought you’d pick him." Philip said as they stop near an open truck, a crate of grenades inside. "You put a needle in that guy’s arm, it’s gonna come out the other side." They watch Steve struggling to do his push-ups. "Look at him! He’s making me cry."  
  
Dr. Erskine stated, "I am searching for qualities beyond the physical."  
  
"Do you know how long it took to set up this project? The groveling I had to do in front of Senator Brandt’s committee?" Philips asked.  
  
"I’m well aware of your efforts." Dr. Erskine said.

Hodge powers through his push-ups.  
  
"Hodge passed every test we gave him. He’s big, he’s fast, and he takes orders. In short, he’s a soldier." Philips said.  
  
"He’s a bully." Erskine stated.

Phillips stares at Erskine a long moment. Then he reaches for the crate in the truck, "You don’t win wars with niceness, Doctor." He grabbed a grenade. "You win them with guts." He pulls the pin and hurls the grenade. "GRENADE!"

It tumbles in the grass, stopping in front of the recruits. Steve’s eyes go wide. Gabrielle's ears perk up and her body tenses, indiscion going through her. Should she do something that would no doubt reveal her true identity and risk changing history? Or should she stand on the sidelines and watch as history goes. The rest of the recruits scramble away. Hodge yelps. He throws himself underneath a nearby jeep. Peggy makes for the grenade, but Steve gets there first, throwing himself on it.  
  
"Everybody DOWN!" Steve shouted.

Steve waits for the explosion but nothing happens. After a moment, he opens his eyes, confused, to see Tennessee standing there whining deep in her throat as she licked his face.

She was so happy to see that he was alright but why didn't it explode?

At the truck, Phillips just glares.

Raising her head, Gabrielle looks at the crate to see that it was labeled: “M-56 TRAINING GRENADES - INERT.”

Erskine smiles at Phillips.

Hodge peeks out from under the jeep, shamed.

Gabrielle is relieved and amused by the whole event.

Steve, still splayed over the inert grenade, "Uh...is this a test?"

"He's still skinny." Philips said as he walked off.

+++++

Steve sits alone on his bunk. Well, human wise he was alone. Non-human wise, he wasn't because Gabrielle was lying on his bunk next to him chewing on a toy that he had made for her. Around them, eleven other bunks lie stripped, their footlockers empty. Dr. Erskine enters, carrying a bottle of Schnapps. Gabrielle stops in mid-chew, raising her head with the toy still in her mouth.  
  
"Can’t sleep?" Erskine asked.  
  
"Got the jitters, I guess." Steve answered.  
  
Erskine indicates his bottle, "Me, too."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Just one?"  
  
"Why me?"

Erskine considers this then he sighs and pulls up a chair, "I suppose that is the only question that matters." He motions for Steve to grab a couple of water glasses. He holds up the bottle. "Made in Augsburg. My city. So many forget that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own." He adds off Steve’s look. "I don’t excuse what my people have become. After the first war, my people struggled...they felt weak, small. Then Hitler comes with big show, the marching. He finds me. Hears of my work. You, he says, will make us strong. I am not interested. He sends the head of Hydra, his research division. A brilliant scientist named Johann Schmidt. Schmidt was a member of the inner circle, ambitious, obsessed with occult power and Teutonic myth. He and Hitler shared a passion for violence and Wagner." Erskine sees Steve’s black look. Wagner?

Gabrielle is listening intently to the story, she had heard about this before. Nana had also gone with Schmidt that day, that had been sometime after the murder of her mate and her enslavement.

"German operas about war and heroes. Blood and race. Gods afoot upon the earth. Me, I like jazz." Steve smiles. Erskine goes on. "Hitler uses these fantasies to inspire his followers. But Schmidt...he does not believe in fantasy. For him, it is real. He became convinced that a great power had been hidden on earth left here by the gods,  waiting to be seized by a superior man. And when he understood what my formula could do, Schmidt could not resist...He had to become that superior man."

Erskine goes silent. He just stares at his hands.  
  
"Did it make him strong?" Steve asked.

Gabrielle's ears pressed against her head as she lowered her head, whining. She knew what happened to this Schmidt, she knew who he became in the end. In response, Steve stroked her head unknowingly easing her sadness.  
  
"Yes, but there were other...effects." Erskine replied. "The serum was not ready, but more important, the man...The serum amplifies what is inside. Good becomes great...Bad becomes worse."

Erskine pours schnapps into the two glasses Steve holds as he said, "This is why you were chosen. A strong man, he might lose respect for the power if he has had it all his life. But a weak man knows the value of strength...and compassion."

Gabrielle masked her nod of agreement with a sneeze.

Erskine picked the right candidate for this.

Too bad that the doctor won't live long enough to see it.

With a sad sigh, Gabrielle placed her head on Steve's thigh. He petted the side of her neck, his fingers carding through the thick fur there.

Erskine reached over and petted her, "Also she wouldn't take anyone else as her partner unless they are you and you only."  
  
"Thanks. I think." Steve said, he looked down at Tennessee with a smile. "Yeah, I kinda figured that."

Erskine chuckles and puts his glasses on, "Whatever happens tomorrow, promise me you’ll stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier..." He taps Steve's chest with one finger, looking into his eyes. "But a good man." 

Steve clinks his glass with Erskine’s as he said, "To the little guys."

They move to drink, but Erskine remembers something and grabs Steve’s glass before he can take a sip.  
  
"What am I doing, you have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids." Erskine said.  
  
"We’ll drink it after." Steve said.

He pours Steve’s drink into his as he said, "I don’t have procedure tomorrow." He takes a sip. "Is very good. I save you a little."

Steve smiled at that.

Gabrielle let's out an amused huff as she completely rolls onto her side, pushing against Steve causing both men to laugh at her antics and pet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might have Izzy and her mates....maybe xD


	6. Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danielle comes back and another scene with Izzy and her soulmates!

**Chapter 5: Idiots**

A big bay in the rock. Through the glass, an artist is painting at an easel, Danielle is sitting close to him reading a newspaper with a bored look on her face. She looks up when she hears knocking.

"Sir?" Zola's voice said through the door.

A record spins on a phonograph, playing the overture from Wagner's “DAS REINGOLD”.

Dr. Zola hesitantly enters the office lab and stops, looking at the woman before he looks towards Schmidt. Danielle goes back to reading her newspaper, nose wrinkling in disgust as she reads yet another article praising that Aryan race and how Jews were the enemy.

Humans were truly disgusting.  
  
"Don’t stare, Doctor." Schmidt said.

An artist paints Schmidt's portrait, palette all shades of red.

"Is it something in particular?" Schmidt asked.  
  
"I understand you’ve found him." Zola said.  
  
"See for yourself." Schmidt said as he motioned towards the table.

On the table, Zola finds surveillance shots of Erskine in New York: in a cab, buying a hot dog, being escorted by MP’s.

Zola looks up at Johann Schmidt standing silhouetted in front of the window.  
  
"You disapprove." Schmidt said.  
  
"Berlin doesn’t feel this is a proper use of their resources." Zola said.  
  
"And you are now their loyal servant?" Schmidt asked, Danielle raised her head when she heard that question but a shake of Schmidt's head had her lowering it, it wasn't a command to attack. She remembered painful times of resisting such a order, the collar around her neck made it hard for her to disobey. Schmidt waits a beat before adding. "Berlin, if they care, can discuss it with me personally."  
  
"I just don’t see why you need concern yourself. I can’t imagine he’ll succeed..." Zola started to say before he caught himself. "Again."  
  
"His serum is the Allies’ only defense against the power we now possess. If we take it away, our victory is assured." Schmidt said.

Zola nods, resigned as he asked, "Shall I give the order?"  
  
"It’s already been given." Schmidt answered.

Zola smiles tightly and heads for the door.

Danielle closes the newspaper with a sigh and folds it, placing it down on the floor as she watched the artist paint. She reveals nothing on her face as she takes in the portrait. 

Schmidt asked, stopping him in his tracks and drawing Danielle's attention back to him, "Dr. Zola? What do you think?"

Zola glances at the artist, who looks queasy and frightened. Probably because of what he was seeing and painting, and because he had Schmidt's attack wolf literally watching him as if he was prey. The doctor peeks at the painting before he said, looking back at Schmidt, "A masterpiece."

That wouldn't be the word that Danielle would have chosen but no one really asks her for her opinion.

And Berlin has the nerve to call her a monster? That was laughable. Berlin was nothing but a bunch of idiots....

+++++

"How's it coming along?" Isabelle asked as she walked up behind Cable and climbed onto the back of it so she could peer over his shoulder at his time traveling device.

Cable barely spared the seven year old a glance as he tries to fix Wade's mistake, "It's a lot worse than we original thought."

Isabelle glanced over at Wade who was still sitting in the corner, who hunched his shoulders when he felt Isabelle's eyes on him and he felt her emotions.

"But can you fix it?" Isabelle asked when she looked back at Cable.

"Yeah, it'll take some time though." Cable said. "Hopefully Gabbi is smart enough to only take human form as a last resort...and not give out her real name."

Isabelle rested her chin on his shoulder and replied, "Nana would have killed her if she had expressed that level of idiocy...or at least beaten it out of her." That wasn't something that they didn't think she was joking about, Nana hated idiots and the only reason why Wade is still breathing is because he is one of Izzy's soulmates.

She would have kept killing him even though he has a healing factor as well at least until she felt that he wasn't that stupid anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cable's and Wade's relationship with Izzy when she is seven is a guardian like one, it won't become romantic until she is in her late teens or early twenties.
> 
> From now on, scenes from modern day will show up with scenes of Red Skull and his crew.


	7. Goodbye, Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The transcript site that I was using in order to write this lovely story is working now! Yay!!
> 
> Like my other chapters, I will come back and add to this one.

**Chapter 6: Goodbye, Doctor.**

Kids scramble out of the street as a black sedan passes in Brooklyn.

Steve rides with Peggy, staring out at the familiar streets. Gabrielle is lying across his feet on the floorboard, her head resting on his foot as she stared up at the buildings going passed them.  
  
"I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley...and that vacant lot...and behind that diner." Steve said.  
  
Peggy had looked at him and then looked away, "Did you have something against running away?"  
  
"You start running, they’ll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back...they can only tell you “no” for so long, right?" Steve said.

Gabrielle looked at him, her ears flicking.  
  
"I know a bit what that’s like. To have every door shut in your face." Peggy said as she looked out the other window.  
  
"Who’d shut a door on you?" Steve asked in an awkward manner. "I figure guys would be climbing over each other to hold them open."

The Feral had a feeling that he never spoke to a woman before by how he was acting.  
  
"Depends which door you’re trying to go through." Peggy stated.  
  
"I guess I don’t know why a beautiful...agent...why would she want to join the army anyhow?" Steve asked. "She could do whatever she wanted."  
  
"You don’t know an awful lot about women, do you?" Peggy asked.  
  
Steve said, seemingly smooth, "You got me all wrong, Agent Carter. I don’t know anything about women." A beat. "This is probably the longest conversation I’ve ever had with one."

She is laughing just the teeniest bit.  
  
"I wish I were kidding. Think about it; I don’t have any money, so I can’t take them to dinner. I’m... kinda short. That doesn’t help. Ever. And I don’t dance, so that’s off the table." Steve continued to say.

Those women were fools in Gabrielle's opinion, Steve was kind and handsome in his own way. She was probably the only one who saw passed his exterior and she didn't mind at all.  
  
"You must have at least danced." Peggy said in disbelief.  
  
"Standing on my mom’s feet when I was seven. I don’t know. Asking a girl to dance seemed so terrifying, and then in the last few years it didn’t seem so important. I figure I might as well wait." Steve said.  
  
"For what?" Peggy asked.

He shrugs, looking out the window, "The right partner."

He doesn’t see that this affects her or Gabrielle's reaction to his comment, she had looked at him and then at Peggy. Looks like she wasn't the only one who saw passed his exterior then. The car slows.  
  
"This is it." Peggy said.

The sedan pulls up to an Antique store that had two bums loll near the entrance and two men in suits stand near a row of cars.

Steve climbs out, confused, "Why did we stop here?" He grabbed Tennessee's leash, the black canine climbed out of the car after him.

Gabrielle shook herself before she followed after Steve.

"I’m redecorating." Peggy said as she walked around the car.

** +++++++++++++++++++ **

The bell over the door rings, the antique store owner nods at Peggy and Steve. Gabrielle isn't offended when the little old lady doesn't look at her at all, humans didn't see what other mutants saw when they looked at her.

They didn't see the intelligence in her gaze.

Steve reached down to scratch behind her ear, Gabrielle angles her head so he can keep scratching that area and grumbles in pleasure.

Mmm, that feels so good...  
  
"Lovely weather this morning, isn’t it?" The store owner asked.

Steve straightens, Gabrielle huffed in annoyance.  
  
"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella." Peggy answered.  
  
"I suppose you can’t be too careful." The old woman said.  
  
"Best to be prepared for a shift in the wind." Peggy said.

The code exchanged, the woman presses a button under the counter, where a submachine guns hangs hidden. Peggy leads Steve through a door in the back, Gabrielle follows after him.

Having no choice but to follow him into an area that she really didn't want to follow.

The Feral knew what was going to happen and she couldn't do anything to stop it....

** +++++++++++++++++++ **

They find a marine guarding a huge metal door. As the door whooshes open, the Marine salutes. Gabrielle stops at the doorway, her ears flattening against her skull and her tail tucked between her hindlegs. 

"C'mon, Tennessee, it's alright." Steve said, giving her a smile.

Tennessee slowly walks into the room, she immediately presses against Steve's legs. The fur along her spine, raising up. Steve didn't want why she was acting this way, from the short time that he had her, he had never seen her behave this way.

He kneels before her and cups her lower jaw with his hands, "It'll be alright, girl."

Tennessee's pink tongue slide out to lick his chin, causing the man to chuckle and stand up before he turns and leads her further into the room.  
  
Steve steps out onto a raised platform and gapes: the huge, ultra-modern rebirth lab stretches beneath them, far larger than the store outside. Techs operate machinery, engineers man monitors. A film crew sets up. They all look respectfully at Steve. His eyes alight on the rebirth device. Glittering lenses surround a man-shaped cradle, pneumatic panels fold below. Six vita-ray reactors loom behind. Dr. Erskine scurries about in the center of all prepping. Steve takes it all in, looking over to an observation booth where a group of men gather.

**++++++++++++++++**

Senator Brandt confers with his aides. A man with glasses waits a little behind. Phillips enters and said, "Senator Brandt. Glad you could make it."

The senator smiled and then motioned to the man with the glasses who steps towards the Colonel.  
  
"Fred Clemson, State Department. If this project of yours comes through, we’d like to make sure it’s used for something-" The man with glasses said as he eyes the Senator. "Other than headlines."

Phillips nods, as Brandt peers through the window a the lab who spots Steve and said, "Jeez, somebody get that kid a sandwich.

**+++++++++++++++++**

Erskine helps Steve onto the device.  
  
"Comfortable?" Erskine asked.

Steve looks small in the outline of a much larger man as he asked, "You save me any of that schnapps?"  
  
Erskine said, wincing, "Not as much as I should have."

Gabrielle mentally chuckled at that before she lies down next a monitor, out of the way.

Erskine nods to the attendants, who hook up Steve. He then looks to a man in a suit making adjustments. "How are your levels, Mr. Stark?"

The man steps out from behind the device. Steve blinks, surprised: it's Howard Stark.

If Gabrielle had been human, she would have paled but she did get a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Coils are at peak, levels are 100%. We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we’re ready. As we’ll ever be." Howard answered.

Steve eyes him warily as he asked, "I saw you at the Expo. Did you ever get that Cadillac in the air?"  
  
"Had her flying three full minutes." Howard answered with a smirk.  
  
"Then what happened?" Steve asked.  
  
"We landed." Howard answered he waited a beat then he added. "Technically."

He pats Steve on the shoulder. Steve isn’t reassured, neither is Gabrielle and she wonders if Tony had inherited his father's recklessness.

Wait...yes, he did.

Never mind.

Erskine jostles a nervous Peggy as he tries to squeeze past, "Agent Carter, wouldn’t you be more comfortable in the booth?" She gets the hint. She smiles at Steve. Steve smiles back. Gabrielle had noticed this but she doesn't show any sign of aggression, she liked Peggy and if Steve was to ever pick a chosen Mate before he dies. Then Peggy would be perfect. Erskine pulls down an overhead microphone. He looks to the booth, waiting until Phillips is standing near a speaker. He taps hard on the mic. Phillips winces, holding his ear. Gabrielle whined and flattened her ears, that was like nails on a chalkboard! Ouch! "Ladies and gentlemen, this morning we do not take another step toward annihilation. Today, we take the first step on the path to peace."

**++++++++++++++++**

Brandt watches, skeptical.  
  
"We will begin with a series of micro-injections to the subject’s major muscle groups." The doctor said through the speaker.

Peggy enters and “Clemson” offers her his seat.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

Stark and his older assistants ready the machinery. The engineers check their monitors. An EKG beeps.  
  
"The serum will cause immediate cellular change." Erskine said. "In order to prevent uncontrolled growth, the subject will then be saturated with Vita Rays."

He clicks off the microphone and nods to a nurse. She opens a case, revealing a gleaming aluminum syringe. She taps the needle, pulls back the plunger and injects Steve in the arm. He winces then relaxes.  
  
"That wasn’t so bad." Steve said.  
  
"That was a tetanus shot." Erskine deadpanned.

Gabrielle chuckled mentally at that, watching the two men.

A panel slides, revealing a carousel of blue vials. Seven tubes of serum stand at the ready. Erskine and the nurse insert six vials into the injectors. Erskine nods at a tech, who deploys the injection pads. They bristle with hundreds of tiny needle tips. They close over Steve, pressing him to the table.  
  
"Beginning serum infusion in five, four, three, two...one." Erskine said as he presses a switch. The injection pads click. Steve jerks as unseen needles deploy. The blue fluid slowly empties from the serum injectors. Steve’s veins swell. His head begins to shake. Erskine hits another button. Padded restraints close in on Steve’s head, holding him still. Steve’s wide eyes glow an intense blue. Finally, the injector vials empty completely. "Now, Mr. Stark."

Stark pulls a lever. The table slowly tilts upright. Steve rises like a rocket ready to launch. The panels unfold. A hood lowers over Steve's head, sealing him inside the Vita chamber. A window frames Steve's face.

Erskine talks into a mic, "Steven, can you hear me?"  
  
Steve quipped on the speaker, "Is it too late to go to the bathroom."  
  
Erskine said, smiling, "We shall proceed."

Gabrielle shook her head with a mental smile and laugh, her mate was funny.

Stark throws a switch. His Vita Ray reactors come online. Finally, Stark turns the power dial. A piercing whine fills the room. On a huge gauge, the needle behind to climb. 10, 20...Steve's face goes tense. Inside the chamber, orange light builds in intensity. Technicians pull on goggles. Peggy crosses her fingers. Gabrielle stands up but she stays where she was, her ears flattening against her skull as she picked up the scent of pain coming from Steve. 30, 40...Steve's eyes squeezes tight as the pain grows.

Erskine checks Steve’s vitals. He nods to Stark, who turns the dial higher. 50, 60...Steve's head snaps back, seizing. The EKG beeps faster...and faster... Peggy stands, worried. Her breath fogs the glass. 70, 80...the glow surges, flooding the window, hiding Steve. The EKG shrieks. 90...a scream echoes from the speaker. Erskine rushes to the window, but can’t see in. He barks into the microphone, "Steven? STEVEN?"

Gabrielle whines and spins in a circle, her body quivering with her instinctual need to save her mate but she was resisting that need.

If she did anything then she could change the future for the worse and she didn't want that to happen.  

Peggy rushes out of the booth and down the stairs, "Shut it down!

The lights get brighter. The viewers shield their eyes.  
  
"MR. STARK, KILL THE REACTORS" Erskine snapped.

Suddenly, everyone in the lab hears, "No..."

Gabrielle's ears perked up at the sound of her mate's voice, she whines and sits down.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

In the booth, Brandt and Phillips exchange an amazed look.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"Don’t..." Steve continued to say while Stark’s hand hovers over the dial. "I can do this."

There was that spirit that drew Gabrielle to him ever since she had heard about him from Nana.

Erskine swallows. With great hesitation, he nods to Stark. Stark gives the dial a final turn. 100. The whine splits the air causing Gabrielle to flinch but her gold gaze remained on the chamber where her mate was. The vita ray chamber flashes from orange to white. And then it all goes dark. The whine dies as does the EKG. Erskine goes ashen. Stark stares at his and on the dial. Peggy swallows. Even Phillips looks saddened. And then a sound rises: the steady beep of the EKG. The lights rise.

Erskine hurries to the device as he shouted, "Mr. Stark!"

Stark hits a button. The hood and panels retract, releasing a blast of steam. When it clears, Erskine can see a new man hanging in the straps. Muscular, tall, perfect. His head rests against his chest, eyes closed.  


Gabrielle blinked at the sight of Steve in a very familiar appearance, she whined before she made a beeline to the man. Her tail wagging as she weaved through the humans, eager to greet her mate.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

Everyone gasps and hurries out, except the man with glasses. He opens a cigarette case and flicks a switch. A red light blinks. He snaps it shut and a magnets it to the chair bottom.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

The technicians undo the straps. Steve collapses into Erskine’s arms. The old man staggers as he asked, "Steven?"  
  
"Doctor? Did it...?" Steve asked  
  
Erskine said under the weight, "I think...yes..."  
  
Howard said, helping him, "You did it, Doctor. You really did it."

**++++++++++++++++++++**

The others rush into the lab. Phillips looks to Brandt and asked, "Sorry you got up early now, Senator?"  
  
"I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous." Brandt said.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

Peggy brings Steve his clothes. He puts on his old now much smaller shirt.  
  
"How do you feel?" Peggy asked.

Steve groggily looks down at her, "Taller..." He pulls on his clothes then he smiles when he spots Tennessee, the canine stands on her hindlegs to lick Steve. Steve smiled as he ruffled the thick fur on her neck. "Told you that it'll be alright."

Tennessee barked as she went down and jumped up and down, wagging her tail hard enough to wiggle her entire body.

He smiled before he patted her between her ears, "Yeah, I'm happy that it worked too."

The man with glasses enters the lab. Across the room, he spies the remaining tube of unused serum. He flicks open a lighter, revealing a button. Erskine hears the click of the lighter. He turns as he said, "Please, do not smoke in here." Erskine sees the man with glasses. He looks puzzled then it dawns on him who this man was and where he had seen him. "No..."

Kruger pushes the button.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

The cigarette case makes an ominous click.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

The booth explodes, shooting fire and glass into the lab. Phillips shoves Brandt out of the way. Peggy pulls a pistol. Erskine sees Kruger making for the serum. He bolts to get to it first. Kruger draws a pistol and shoots the old man down.  
  
"NO!" Steve shouted as Erskine flies back, smashing into the machinery. Kruger snatches the last tube and races for the door. Philips pulls a gun, winging Kruger as he escapes. Gabrielle growled before she lunges after Kruger. Steve bolts to Erskine, checking his wound. "Doc!" Steve cradles Erskine, who stares through broken glasses. He takes in the result of his efforts. He smiles, weak but proud. He reaches out and taps Steve’s chest. He stops, dead now. Steve stares for a moment, then looks up, filling with quiet rage.  


The Feral stops in the doorway and glances back before she turns away and runs after Kruger.

Good bye, Doctor...

**++++++++++++++++++++**

Kruger bursts out of the rear door. The antique lady pulls her submachine gun. Kruger cuts her down and grabs her gun.  


**++++++++++++++++++++**

Kruger races outside to find the two suited men blocking his way.  
  
"I have it. Get the car! Schnell!" Kruger shouted.

Kruger and his men sprint for Brandt’s motorcade. The two bums draw guns.  
  
One of the undercover bums shouted, "HALT!"

They open fire, nailing one of Kruger’s men. Kruger and his remaining man peel out. The guards fire, blowing out the car’s windows. Kruger fires the submachine gun out the shattered window, killing one of the bums.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

Gabrielle runs out of the door at full speed, chasing the car that Kruger and his men were in as it drives past and seconds later, Peggy races for the door just as Kruger drives past.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

Kruger hits the button on his lighter.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

The motorcade explodes, incinerating the other bum.  


**++++++++++++++++++++**

The windows shatter, showering Peggy with glass.

Gabrielle ignored the glass and fire as she runs after the car, her four legs eating up the distance as she chases down the car.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

Kruger’s car speeds away as Peggy rushes into the street. She draws a bead on the receding car. BLAM.  
  
The back window shatters. The driver's head smacks into the steering wheel, a bullet in his brain. Kruger hangs on as he careens toward a parked car. SMASH. A taxi squeals up.

The cab driver runs to Kruger’s driver, "Hey, buddy, are you--"

Kruger hauls himself from the wreck and jumps into the cab.

The cabbie looks up to see his taxi roaring away.

Gabrielle skids to a stop before she turns and runs after the taxi, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she chased after the cab.

Gun leveled, Peggy advances down the street. Kruger aims the cab at Peggy. She stands her ground, squeezing off shots. The taxi keeps coming.

Just then, Steve leaps through the flaming wreckage and tackles Peggy out of the way. The cab fishtails around the bend. Peggy shoves at Steve.  
  
"I HAD HIM!" Peggy snapped.  
  
"Sorry!" Steve gets up, but falls again, his new body big and awkward. Furious, he takes off after the cab and Tennessee.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

Kruger skids around a corner. The serum rolls wildly on the seat. He snatches it up and sticks it in his front pocket.  


**++++++++++++++++++++**

Peggy stops a sedan. A man rolls down the window.  
  
"Stay out of the road, there’s some--HEY!" The driver started to say before she yanks him out and gets behind the wheel, peeling out.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

Steve veers down an alley, taking a shortcut. He spots Kruger’s cab racing past the mouth of the alley then seconds later Tennessee running passed, he briefly questioned how she was able to keep up without tiring but it was quickly pushed away. Steve pours it on, picking up speed. Steve rockets back onto the street, careening out of control, right toward a show window. Steve crashes through the window, tumbling into the shop. Steve races out the shop door, bare feet pounding the pavement. He passes a speeding car.

Kruger swerves past a parked truck, Gabrielle matches his move easily. Once again, she was grateful that her Nana's Feral mutant genes were strong because if she was like a normal mutant there'll be no way for her to keep up with the speeding cab. Pedestrians dive away as the cab veers onto the sidewalk. Steve races between lanes of traffic. Kruger swerves off the sidewalk, smashing a fire hydrant. Gabrielle dodges the ruined fire hydrant. Steve follows, tearing down the street, right at...  
  
An old man gapes as Steve runs right up his hood, Steve vaults off the car’s roof and lands on the taxi.  
  
Kruger pulls his gun and blasts at Steve, not seeing the black dog that was chasing him. Steve ducks, clinging to the side of the car. They swerve through the streets. A horn blares. Kruger looks to see a truck roaring at him.

Steve sees the same thing. Kruger yanks the wheel. The truck sideswipes the taxi, throwing it into a roll. Kids look over from their ball game to see Steve atop the tumbling cab, riding it like a rolling log. The car crashes to a stop.  
  
Steve struggles to his feet, Tennessee comes to a stop at his side. Looking up at him, her sides heaving and her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth. A bloodied Kruger stumbles out of the wreck, firing.

Across the way, tourists wait in line for the statue of Liberty ferry. They gape.

A bullet kicks the concrete at Steve’s feet and Tennessee moves out the way with a yelp and growl. He picks up the torn-off taxi door, holding it like a shield with Tennessee at his side, baring her teeth. One tourist snaps a photo. Kruger fires at Steve the bullets ripping through shield door. Shrapnel tears at Steve but he just keeps coming. Finally, Kruger turns and runs.

Steve lets out a sharp whistle and Tennessee lunges forward into a run with a soft growl.  
  
Kruger shoves through the pack of waiting tourists.

"Hey, watch it, mister!" A kid shouted.

Kruger grabs the smallest boy, putting a gun to his temple. Steve stops, he locks eyes with the scared, scrawny kid.

Gabrielle skids to a stop, her ears flat against her skull as she bared her teeth in a silent growl. Her hackles rising while she didn't like humans, it didn't mean that she would allow a child to be harmed or threatened in front of her.  
  
Kruger drags the kid to the water. Steve follows though he motions to Tennessee to remain where she was, relentless. Kruger points the gun at Steve. CLICK. Empty. Kruger hurls the kid in the drink. Steve races to save him. Kruger presses his lighter again. A one-man submarine surfaces. He scrambles down to it. Steve spots the kid, gripping the ladder.  
  
"Go get him! I can swim!" The boy said.

Steve spots the departing minsub, he scowls as he said, "Great. I can’t."  
  
The sub dives, propellers whirring. Kruger pilots beneath the hull of a tramp steamer.  
  
Steve sprints the length of the dock and dives.

Gabrielle raced to the edge of the dock, did she seriously just hear him say that he couldn't swim and he dived into the water anyways?!

She didn't know if she would be horrified or impressed!

But she needed to get to the boy out of the water first, she trotted to the ladder and got half way down. Gabrielle latched onto the back of his shirt with her teeth before she and the boy both carefully climbed back up the ladder.

Though she had to move backwards and that wasn't as easy as it looked when you didn't have fingers...or thumbs...or even toes. But she was able to safely get him back on the dock and she grunted when the boy suddenly latched onto her, his small arms wrapping around her neck as he buried his face in the thick fur on her neck. Her tail thudded on the dock as her gaze fixed on the water below, waiting for Steve to resurface.  
  
Torpedoing into the water. Steve kicks for the sub. Kruger smiles to himself, pleased at his getaway until WHAM! The sub lurches. Kruger looks behind him to see Steve holding on to the tailfin. Kruger pushes the stick, diving.

Steve hangs on tight. He punches the cockpit glass, again and again. Steve punches one last time, the glass spiderwebs around his fist. Kruger rages as water pours in.

Steve tugs on the latch, opening the cockpit. He pulls Kruger out and kicks for the surface. The sub plows into the silty river bottom.  
  
Steve throws Kruger to the dock, he glanced quickly up quickly to see that Tennessee was with the boy who had his small arms around around her neck before he looked back at the man.  And just in time too because Kruger suddenly whirls around with a knife. Steve kicks him, the knife and the serum go flying. The serum vial smashes on the dock. Kruger watches the blue liquid drip through the cracks. Steve rolls Kruger over, putting a knee in the Nazi’s chest.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Steve demanded.  
  
"The first of many. Cut off one head..." Kruger presses his tongue against a false tooth. "And two more shall take its place." He bites down on a cyanide pill. "Hail...Hydra..."

Gabrielle whined as her ears pressed flat against her skull when she heard the name and knew that this won't be the first or last time that she comes into contact with the group.

She'll have to make sure to avoid her Nana during this time...

Steve’s eyes go wide as Kruger seizes up and dies. Steve looks down at himself, stunned at his new body. He stands alone on the pier, a man transformed. Steve jolts when he feels something pressed against his legs, looking down to see that it was Tennessee. The dog was looking up at him and whining, her tail wagging slightly. He gives her a hesitant smile before he looks back at himself.

Just then, Peggy squeals up in the sedan. She jumps out and runs to Steve, Gabrielle looking at the woman but remained where she was. More jeeps full of MP’s screech in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ladies still want Bucky to be the one to find a naked human Gabbi during the war? And he tells Steve about it?


	8. Hydra

**Chapter 7: Hydra**

**HYDRA HQ**

Three Nazi officers, Roeder, Schneider and Hutter eye a HYDRA banner with distaste as they stalk after Schmidt, who never stops walking. Trailing after her was Danielle though she was ignoring the three officers.  
  
"The Fuhrer feels your continued disregard of military protocol is unacceptable." Roeder said.

They pass imposing HYDRA troopers posted along the hall.  
  
"You serve at his pleasure. He gave you this facility as a reward for your...injuries." Schneider said.  
  
"Reward? You may call it what it really is - an exile. I no longer reflect his image of Aryan perfection." Schmidt said in a sarcastic manner.

Oh yeah, she could see the Fuhrer exiling Schmidt because of his appearance.  
  
"You think this is about appearances? Your Hydra division has failed to deliver so much as a rifle in over a year. We had to learn through local intelligence you had mounted a full-scale incursion into Norway." Roeder said.  
  
"The Fuhrer feels - how does he put it? - The Red Skull has been indulged long enough." Schneider said with a smirk.

Danielle stifles a wince at the title, a title that Schmidt hates while she didn't fear sheep, she did fear the farmer's rifle so she didn't do anything to cause Schmidt to turn said rifle against her.

Not that it would kill her but getting shot hurt.

Schmidt finally stops, turns and glares at Schneider, "You came to see the results of our work. Come. Let me show you." He leads them to a door marked, “ANGEWANDTE IDEE MECHANIK" that have two massive guards standing on either side.  
  
Schmidt leads them inside, where Zola and several Techs work on a blue cube generator amidst complicated machinery.

The woman goes to sit in the chair that was hers and hers alone, she picked up the newspaper and opened it. Danielle started to read it, ignoring what was going on around her.  
  
"Hitler speaks of a thousand year Reich. Yet he cannot feed his armies for a month. His troops spill blood by the gallon across every field in Europe. Yet he gets no closer to achieving his goals." Schmidt said.  
  
"And I suppose you still aim to win this war through magic?" Roeder asked in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"Science. Though I understand your confusion. Great power has always baffled primitive men." Schmidt said as he gestures to the complicated machi. "I now wield enough destructive force to decimate every hostile capital on earth. Simultaneously. Quite simply, gentlemen...I have harnessed the power of the gods."

The Nazis eye each other.  
  
"Thank you, Schmidt." Schneider said.  
  
"For what?" Schmidt asked.  
  
"For making it clear how obviously mad you are." Schneider said.

Hutter studies the map, "Berlin in on this map!"

Schmidt looks calmly from one Nazi to the other as he said, "So it is." Schmidt pushes a switch. A cannon rises from the apparatus. Its chamber glows a familiar blue, the glow had caught Danielle's eye. She stood up and moved away, standing in a corner as she continued to read the newspaper.  
  
Hutter continued to talk, unaware of what was happening, "You will be punished for your insolence!" The device rotates towards the officers, calibrating. "You will be brought before the Fuhrer himself...." The cannon blows Hutter to mist. The other Nazis scramble. Schneider jumps away as the cannon fires. It misses. Schmidt frowns. He starts to pull his Luger then Schneider trips. The cannon aims again. BLAM. Roeder backs up toward the wall.  
  
"Schmidt!" Roeder shouted.

BLAM. Schmidt gazes down at the dead Nazis, impassive. He turns to Zola and the Hydra techs, who stare, shocked. Danielle looked up and folded her newspaper, her features icy, detached from the death that had just happened.

You became numb and immune whenever the sheep killed each other, and give her long life she had centuries to get used to it and not let it bother her anymore.  
  
"My apologies, Doctor, be we both knew Hydra could grow no further in Hitler’s shadow." Schmidt said. "Hail Hydra."

The techs step forward, giving a two-armed salute as they shout, "Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!"

Zola carefully considers the moment. Finally, he relents, offering a measured Hydra salute, "Hail Hydra."

The woman is silent but Schmidt knows that she is loyal...for now.

**++++++++++++++++++++++**

Isabelle was watching Cable repair the device, Wade was still in his corner. He was allowed to leave it to use the restroom but that was it but Isabelle did bring him and Cable lunch though the time traveler mutant's lunch was untouched.

"Is there anything to worry about in the past?" Cable suddenly asked.

The young Feral blinked and said, "Yes, if she was sent to WWII then she would have to worry about Hydra...and meeting Nana."

"I heard about Hydra, they weren't around during my time and neither was Shield." Cable said as he continued to work. "The Avengers still were though."

"The who?"

"Nothing...forget that I said anything about it." Cable said as he reached up and patted her head, all without looking at her. 

Isabelle huffed and said, "Next time don't say anything if it was such a big secret."

The man laughed and said, "Okay, now leave me to fix this and take Wade with you."

"Okay...c'mon, Wade, let's go watch T.V."

"Yay!!" Wade shot up and threw his arms into the air as he followed her out of the room.

"...You're still in trouble." Isabelle's voice carried back to Cable.

"Awww....."

Cable stifled a smile as he worked to fix Wade's mistakes and bring Gabrielle back to her own time....

**Author's Note:**

> This will be similar to my other story 'In Love With The Girl'
> 
> And looky, New Mexico was mentioned which means that Gabrielle was there during the first Thor movie ;D flash backs will happen for that but she never met him. Also been toying with the idea of having Cable as another of Izzy's soulmates but I dunno...
> 
> Figured that this will be easier for you guys to know who belongs to who xD both soulmates and which granddaughter belongs to one of Danielle's daughters.
> 
> Gabrielle's soulmates are James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, T'Challa, Ororo Munroe, Bruce Banner, Thor, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov.  
> Arielle's soulmates are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff and Vision.  
> Isabelle's soulmates are Peter Parker, Cable and Wade Wilson.  
> Noelle's soulmates are Victor Creed and Logan.  
> Michelle's soulmate is Erik (Magneto) and their daughters are Joelle and Annabelle.  
> Annabelle's soulmate is Eddie Brock and Venom.  
> Janelle's soulmate is M'Baku.  
> Estelle's soulmate is Sam Wilson but she had Gabrielle, Janelle and Noelle with an unnamed human man who lost his soulmate to cancer.  
> Joelle's soulmate is Rocket Raccoon, she is the adopted mother of Groot because she was made sterile by Hydra when they had her captured when she was young.  
> Aubrielle's soulmate is Heimdall, their daughters are Isabelle and Arielle.  
> Danielle's soulmate was David Addington, their daughters are Estelle, Michelle and Aubrielle.


End file.
